justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Smugglers do Run
A better version of the mission (fan fiction by User:GMRE) This mission is way too simple and short. This is what it should have been like: They provide you with some much lamer boat that could barely catch up to the smugglers. Not important which one, but one that has no weapons. You take the boat and speed after them. Once you get to about 50 meters, Razak calls and tells you to Hijack the boats. Both of them! And bring them to his men. There would be no provided instructions. Instead the player would be expected to be creative. The easiest way to continue would be to get to the Stunt position and Grapple your way to the first smuggler boat, but you could also get much closer and stunt-jump to the other boat. Once you have that boat, hijack the other one. Then double grapple the boats together. Once you've done that, Razak calls again and tells you that he was watching from a helicopter and that you make it look easy. He tells you to bring the boats to some random village that has a dock, where his men are waiting to collect the cargo. A marker appears on the Map. The village would be one that has no Panau Military presence. There will be several Roaches gangsters waiting at the dock and there will be 3 Dalton N90 cars and a unique Roaches Niseco Tusker D18. At this point you might think the mission is over, but nope! Checkpoint A cut-scene begins. It's from Razaks point of view. He's still in a Roaches Mullen Skeeter Eagle. The camera zooms in past the helicopter and shows the Roaches beginning to quickly unload the boat cargo and carry it to the truck. Razak will call you again and inform you that he's going to buy a few new patrol boats for the Roaches and that you are welcome to use them whenever they're not in use. But then oh no! The military arrives at the village in several patrol cars and motorcycles! Razak tells you to protect the loading operation. End of cut-scene. A shoot-out begins. As soon as you've killed 20 soldiers, a new cut-scene begins. It shows two missile armed military Sivirkin 15 Havoc attack helicopters and a H-62 Quapaw transport helicopter approaching, but Razak himself pulls out a Multi-Lock Missile Launcher and opens the helicopter door. The camera shows Rico, who is shown to be using whatever weapons the player was carrying in an awesome shoot-out. He hears three explosions, looks up, sees the burning helicopters falling and Razak holding the missile launcher. Rico: "I have got to get me one of those!" End of cut-scene. Razak tells you that they have the cargo and are about to leave. Checkpoint Razak tells you to protect the convoy. The Roaches get in their vehicles and drive off. Get to a stunt position and do your thing! If you're out of ammunition, a Roaches soldier will pop out of a side window and give you a spare Assault Rifle, but they will also be shooting their SMGs out the window. You have to protect the convoy on its way to the nearest Roaches stronghold, the Emas Hitam Oil Refinery. Razak will warn you in advance when you're about to pass through any Roadblocks and checkpoints. Occasionally you might spot him shooting down a few more helicopters. The mission ends when the convoy enters the refinery. Every convoy vehicle must survive, or the mission will fail. After the mission there will always be two of the uniquely painted MTA Powerrun 77 boats at the small dock at the Roaches HQ and the black market dealer will call you a few minutes later to inform you that a new boat (MTA Powerrun 77) is now available at the Black Market. Had I worked on this game, every black market vehicle (other than the motorcycle) would have to be unlocked in this kind of missions. GMRE (talk) 21:49, July 4, 2014 (UTC) :You're right.It is very simple. You need to kill the hijackers.Rico kills people daily.But you're version does kind of sound like an agency mission 23:51, August 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Sounds like fun [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:54, August 14, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks. GMRE (talk) 23:59, August 14, 2015 (UTC)